left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Carnival - 5/5: Concert
maybe we will have to turn on the speakers and play One bad man and Midnight Riders to attract the helicopter? Finale gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsIbDRydKDQ There we go. Regulust 02:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Midnight Rider I don't want to just pile more stuff into the Trivia list, because I suspect that eventually Midnight Rider will get their own wiki page. I'll just jot a few things down here and let someone else worry about making it pretty. When I first saw the poster for Midnight Rider in-game, my mind actually turned to the Ku Klux Klan, which was a little troubling. They were often called "night riders" back in their first incarnation, and I've also heard it turned into "midnight riders". The phrase appears in the old folk song "God's Gonna Cut You Down" (Moby sampled it for his song "Run On" in 1999), where it's reasonable to guess that it alludes to the Klan. Looking just a little harder, though, I realized that Valve almost certainly meant the name to refer to the hit song "Midnight Rider" by the Allman Brothers Band. Both bands would qualify as Southern rock. On the other hand, the name of the lead guitarist, Dusty, might be a nod to the pro wrestler Dusty Rhodes, who used to wrestle under the name "Midnight Rider". -- 07:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Dusty could also be a reference to Dusty Hill, of ZZ Top.--CloudT 02:21, November 23, 2009 (UTC) This isnt just "Find out who else is called Dusty", Cloud, whats he got to do with the name "Midnight Riders"? LOLKING 06:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Nick may have a unique saying aswell. Unfortunately i'm not entirely sure what triggered it, and it's possible that this was just a line that just came out right when I was walking up to the mic. I usually play as Nick, and on my first run through Dark Carnival, during the finale, I was enjoying the microphone thing and often stand near it. While a horde of zombies was attacking, I ran up to the mic and Nick said something to the effect of "We're the four riders of the goddamn apocalypse!". Since I was right at the mic, I assume it was from that, but, seeing my friend walk up to the mic over and over as Ellis and have him constantly singing, while I try and get nothing, makes me wonder if it was just random chance he said that just then? Anywho. Just mentioning it just incase.--CloudT 18:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Deadly Jesus Room? Hey, I had heard a few days ago of the jesus room in this finale. It worked of course, but i had a problem. In the game with me, were some of my other friends but they weren't able to make it to the jesus room. I went on my own, helping them get guardin' gnome, and all of a sudden 3 puddles of spitter goo came from the ceiling, one coming a few seconds after the next. We know that the spitter CANNOT spit more than once at a time, and it is usually more than just a couple of seconds...I was wondering if anyone who's tried it has experienced this?--Charger09 22:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :That is the Director being an ass. :P If you cheat, he can spawn a bunch of Spitter acid pools anywhere. The discussion of it can actually be found on the Director talk page.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 23:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that happened to me. You should look at the page, i read the discussion too. Friggin' skynet always ruining my fun! better than the jesus safe room There is a spot on the map, where NOTHING can reach you, because it's an unknown place to the AI director, and it's not included in bots and zombies' waypoints. to help you locate it, face the mic when you're on the scene. now turn to your left, and go to the very far left of the map. you'll see one of those vehicles that can carry heavy loads. jump on its back, and jump on its top. now look a bit to your right, should have some sort of tables on their side. if everyone manages to get there, AND stay there, AI director will NOT spawn acid goo, and to top it off, you're safe since no zombies, and i mean no zombies, will ever be seen. not even SI, since the AI dunno where to spawn them, and even when he spawns them, they wont see, or find you. Manages? Is it deadly or just tricky?CHARG3R 23:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Is it something like the "Glitch Method" stated on the main page? 21:37, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Once I was playing Single Player on Easy and I did this chapter, and I found an awesome spot. If you stand on the platform on the stage and run to the left and back into a corner so you`re looking at the mixer in front of you, the bots will (I think always) stand in front of you and to your left and right, giving you complete cover from hordes and most SI. Of course, you`ll have to move for Tanks, but I found that I didn`t have to do barely any work! The bots just protect you and take all the heat! Are You Kidding Me? 15:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Anyone notice this Righty, we all know that the concert has an ample supply of guitars to use. These guitars we can safely assume were the Midnight Riders, that being said it seems the Midnight Riders can't afford strings (which I know are quite cheap) as their guitars only have 3-4 strings. Its not crucial to gameplay but I thought it was interesting. Lord Snip...No, wait, King Snip!. 08:31, January 22, 2010 (UTC) The glitch i previously described is at another spot, it involves the forklift at the far end of the map, and the wooden planks. Jump on the back of the forklift, and then onto the top. then check your right : you'll see the planks. Jump on them. It's easier to pull off than the mentionned glitch in the wiki. Kurata Nick's Quote Where did that Quote come from? 'Cause I have never heard that In-Game, let alone from Nick. The most I have heard from him is "I'm gonna regret this, but turn it up!" Someone wanna look into it? 12:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :"Okay, we'll set off the pyrotechnics, but I'm telling you right now. I AM NOT GOING TO AIR GUITAR." (worldc2m450.wav) Sera404 15:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :The Defence rests! Now that I've heard it, leave it in. 16:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Jesus room? Me and my friend were playing he got on the wooden thing next to the stage.(not the jesus planks)Tossed a pipe at his feet and rapidly swaped wepons and was in a room unnoticed by the AI so he stayed alive. Is this a hack or glich?Hunter of kamas 01:12, November 25, 2010 (UTC)kama hunter :That's a glitch. I was under the impression the swapping glitch was patched, but that may have been just one platform, or I failed at it. If you manage to get in the room, Common Infected stop spawning. (I found this playing a Steam Group Server.) --Demon of the Sand ''What do I know?'' 14:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC)